Purest Joy
by HarryGinnyLover104
Summary: Ginny can't sleep, and when Harry finds her in the den at the Burrow, late at night, What will happen? Fluffy, smutty.


Ginny was sitting by the fireside, daydreaming really. She couldn't sleep, and she was bored, but everyone at the Burrow had gone to bed...or so she thought.

She heard footsteps approaching. She turned to see Harry standing there, looking at her. He seemed unnaturally shy, but there was something in his eyes...she couldn't quite make it out. He came and sat beside her, an awkward silence forming as neither one said anything. She turned to say something, when suddenly he caught her lips in a passionate kiss. She gave in to his kiss, feverishly running her tongue against his, burying her hands in his jet-black hair.

As they pulled apart, both breathing heavily,she suddenly recognized that something in his eyes, and knew it must be reflecting in her own...desire. He looked at her, and knew she was thinking the same thing that he was. He scooped her up and carried her up the stairs to her room, which was empty, as Hermione was not due to arrive for another week. He laid her gently on the bed and cast a silencing charm on the door. He looked down to find her smiling at him, her red hair splayed around her face. He smiled too and kissed her on the lips, whispering, "I love you."

His hands roamed up and down her body, wanitng to touch every inch of her. He slid his hands up, pushing her shirt with them, and he broke the kiss long enough to pull it over her head. It was her pajama shirt, so she was not wearing a bra beneath it. He was amzed by the beauty of her body. Her smooth, pale skin, her plump, round breasts, she was perfect. He kissed her neck, cupped one breast, massaging it gently as he trailed down her chest, her stomach, and down to her belly button. Ginny moaned in pleasure, loving the feeling Harry gave her.

He moved back up and placed his hand on the other breast, while gently suckling the first. He circled the nipple with his tongue, feeling it harden instantly, as was his erection. She could feel his desire through his pants, and began to remove his shirt. He kissed her passionately and helped her with his trousers. He kicked them off, his hardness now clearly evident through his boxers. He pulled the pajama pants down her legs, revealing the dainty pink panties beneath them. After slowly pulling them off, he looked back up at her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. She had never been more sure of anything in her life. Harry spread her legs and kissed the tender flesh of her inner thighs. He slowly, carefully inserted a finger into her. She gasped, but not in pain, only shock. He added another and began to move them, then leaned his head down and massaged her clit with his tongue. She moaned again, near to bursting with pleasure. His free hand moved up her leg and her side, caressing her soft skin.

When he knew she was close, he quickly removed his fingers. She looked up at him in confusion and annoyance, but he merely smiled, and cupped her cheek. "I want to be inside you when you come," He explained. She nodded, and pushed his boxers off his hips. He removed them the rest of the way, his huge hardness now free. She moaned at the sight of it, becoming even more wet, if that was possible.

"Harry, please," She breathed. He positioned himself at her entrance, then leaned down and kissed her passionately, while slowly pushing inside of her. She whimpered in pain at first, but then gave way to only pleasure. He began to pump in and out of her, slowly and then gathering speed. She moved her hands over his back, feeling the rippling muscles there, tigtening as he went on.

She felt herself near the point of climax, screaming his name as she came in a glorious orgasm, a pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. As she clenched around him, Harry gave in, spilling into her and then collaspsing beside her. He kissed her gently, and caressed her cheek, smiling in the purest joy he had ever known. "I love you Ginny Weasley. More than anything in the world."

"I know, and I love you too Harry."

-fin-

A/N: So? how was it? it was my first M rated story, so I know its a little cheesy and unoriginal, but I hope you liked it. please review!


End file.
